Penyesalan Yang Terlambat
by gashin
Summary: Ga pandai buat sumarry. Dozo untuk dibaca. GS. One-shot. Yunjae. DLDR.


**Title : Penyesalan yang terlambat**

**Pairing : Yunjae**

**Warning : Attempt angst, Typos, GS, Alur kecepetan, Gaje (You've been warn)**

Pukul satu pagi. Tiba-tiba saja, perutku berbunyi. Aku yang takut, karena sudah malam dan sepi, mencoba untuk menahan dan kembali tidur.

Perkenalkan, namaku kim jaejoong imida. Temen-temen dapat memanggilku dengan jae hanya eomaku seorang yg memanggil joongie. dan satu lagi orang memanggil joongie yaitu namjachinguku alias pacar namanya yunho lengkapnya jung yunho tapi biasanya memannggilku boojoongie, dan aku memanggilnya yunnie, dia itu sangat pintar, tampan dan badannya altetis tapi joongie lebih suka dengan matanya kayak musang tajam ?.

Diseoul ini aku tinggal sendiri karena eoma dan appa sedang bekerja diluar negeri itulah kalo jadi anak tunggal ditinggal sendirian apalagi akukan cewek, untungnya aku punya yunnie yg siap menemaniku dan mejagaku kalo aku kesepian he….he…he. pokoknya yunnie the best deh dan joongie tambah cinta aja sama yunnie.

Yang perlu kalian ketahui yunnie itu anak band loh dia bersama teman-teman membentuk band dengan nama tvxq. Yunnie sangat populer dikalang cewek-cewek tapi tetap aja joongie yg jadi nomor satu buat yunnie, memang sih joongie manja banget sama yunnie, kadang-kadang yunnie sebel juga sama sifat manja joongie habis gimana dong joongie kan dimanja sama eoma dan appa karena joongie anak satu-satunya udah gitu cewek lagi. "Krucuk…krucuk….." bunyi perut joongie yang minta makan kembali mengeluarkan suara tidak enak. yang gak kuat menahan lapar, memutuskan bangun dan membuat ramen.

"belum tidur boo?' yunnie ternyata masih menonton bola di televisi, kalian pasti heran kenapa ada yunnie dirumah joongie yap yunnie menginap dirumah joongie karena hari ini banyak tugas kuliah yang harus kami kerjakan, jadi yunnie menginap dirumah joongie sekalian jagain joongie kan sebab han ahjuma lagi libur jadi dirumah joongie sendirian kan takut. Nanti kalo ada rampok masuk rumah jadi terus joongie diperkosa dan dibunuh gimana.

Ah kok jadi ngelantur sih kembali keawal ya, tadi yunnie Tanya joongie belum tidur yah, belum yunnie joongie laper mau makan ramen aja. yunnie mau?

Buatin sekalian, ya. Oke deh!

Akhirnya, joongie dan yunnie makan ramen bersama sambil menonton bola. Joongie besok yunnie gak bisa ngater joongie ya sebab ada latihan sama band yunnie. Joongie diam biasanya yunnie biar ada latihan selalu sempet ngater joongie kemana aja, tapi ya udah mungkin yunnie memang sibuk banget . ehm gak apa-apa besok joongie minta dianterin sama sui e aja . gumowo ya chagi . ya udah joongie ingin meyambung tidur lagi ya jaljyo yunnie.

Esoknya joongie udah bangun dan mandi , dan berpakaian rapi , joongie langsung kedapur untuk bikin sarapan buat dirinya da yunnienya tapi pas sampe dapur dia menemukan memo yunnienya udah berangkat joongie heran kok pagi sekali yunnie pergi gak biasanya, tapi ya sudah mungkin memang sibuk kan band yunnie itu popular banget. Selesai sarapan joongie hubungin su ie .

Hello…, suie bisa gak temenin joongie jalan-jalan, kata joongie ditelpon, bisa jae tapi kok tumben gak sama yunho memangnya yunho kemana jae, oh yunho lagi ada urusan sama bandnya yoonchun juga pasti gak ada juga kan , gak chunie ada kok jae dan gak ada latihan Hari ini ya sudh nanti aku jemput ya jae bye.

Suie menutup telponnya, joongie termenung kok yunnie bisa bohong ya sama joongie, akhirnya suie pun sampe di rumah joongie dan langsung berangkat, dua cewek cantik itu pun sampe di tempat tujuan yaitu mall terbesar di korea, mereka jalan-jalan dan liat –liat , pas mau makan siang diresto cepat saji jaejoong liat yunnienya dengan cewek lain sambil berpelukan mesra sekali malah berciuman panas hati joongie sakit sekali meliat itu semua dengan berlinang air mata joongie pergi dari situ dengan membawa luka yang dalam.

Junsu yg liat kejadian itu marah karena sahabatnya dihianati sama pacarnya sendiri dan yang lebih sakit lagi ternyata yunho menjalin hubungan dengan sahabat mereka juga yaitu go ahra. Junsu langsung mendekati mereka sambil tersenyum sinis oh ternyata ini yang kalian lakukan dibelakang jaejoong, yunho dan ahra kaget melihat junsu , junsu tau apa yg yunho cari, dia sudah pulang dengan hati yang sakit dan mulai hari ini dan seterusnya jangan kalian dekatin joongie dan untuk kau yunho jangan tunjukin wajahmu ke jaejoong lagi kata junsu geram menahan marah. Dan lansung pergi dari situ, yunho panik dia harus gimana dia masih cinta sama joongie, dia hanya bosan dengan hubungannya yang tidak ada kemajuan dia udah dewasa bukan remaja lagi yang pacaran hanya pegang-pegang tangan dia ingin lebih dan joongie tidak meberikan itu semua, pas ketemu ahra dia memberikan yang yunho mau seperti berciuman panas malah mereka udah berhubungan intim, dan yunho suka itu.

Yunho tau dia salah telah menduakan jaejoong selama ini dia berhubungan dengan ahra udah setahun, tapi sepandai-pandainya tupai melompat pasti jatuh juga ini pun berlaku bagi yunho dia sekarang kehilangan boojoongienya dan ahra hanya bisa tertunduk sedih dia merasa bersalah kepada jaejoong sahabatnya. Nasi sudah menjadi bubur , dan tidak bisa diubah lagi menjadi nasi hanya penyesalan saja yang tersisa buat yunho dan ahra.

Ditempat lain jaejoongie menangis dengan keras dia merasa selama ini yunho yang dianggap baik dan setia ternyata hanya namja yang brensek yang mempermainkan hatinya. Padahal joongie sayang sekali sama yunho tapi ini balasanan yang dia dapat, sepertinya joongie harus pergi untuk menenangin diri untuk sementara ini. Joongie akan ke luar negeri menyusul orang tuanya disana,

Sementara yunho setelah kejadian itu dia berusaha menghubungin jaejoongnya tapi tidak satupun diangkat oleh jaejoongnya, sepertinya jaejoongienya benar-benar marah, yunho benar-benar takut kalo joongienya akan memutusin dating kerumah joongienya untuk minta maaf, tapi apa yang dia temui ternyata joongie tidak ada dirumah, kata maidnya joongie pergi menyusul orang tuanya untuk semntara waktu dan tidak tau kapan akan kembali lagi korea. Inilah yang ditakutin oleh yunho tidak ketemu lagi dengan joongienya, dia benar-benar menyesal sekarang, joongienya sudah pergi dengan luka hati yang dalam.

**end**


End file.
